A Discussion on Aura
by Koema
Summary: Jaune approaches Oscar in order to talk to Ozpin about aura. He just unlocked his semblance and he is looking to understand more about how his aura and semblance works. He ends up learning more than he thought he would.


This is my contemplation about what aura and a semblance is and how it relates to its user. Just a theory. This little piece takes place after season 5 and specifically after Jaune discovers what his semblance is. He approaches Oscar to talk to Ozpin looking for help understanding more about aura, what it is and how it works. I do not own RWBY.

* * *

"Aura is the manifestation of our souls. Yes, I believe you know that. But what is aura? What gives aura strength?" Ozpin Asked Jaune.

"Well ... our souls?" Jaune stated, unsure.

"Yes, that would be the obvious answer." Said Ozpin, being patient.

"But what more? Why do you think that you have so much aura?"

"I thought I was just lucky? Maybe I need that much for my semblance to work." Jaune answered.

"Ah, well you're not wrong on the second part. But let's start somewhere else. Pyrrha once told you that aura was the manifestation of the soul, did she not?" Ozpin Asked.

"Yeah, she did tell me that when she unlocked mine." Jaune answered.

"Right, well, what do you think that manifestation is?"

"Uhhh ..." Jaune that for a minute before turning back to Ozpin with a shrug. "I couldn't tell you."

"That's alright. Most people don't recognize this or find it out," Ozpin pauses for a moment before continuing. "That manifestation is our spirit."

" ... soooo ... yeah, that makes as little sense as our soul." Jaune said looking confused.

"Yes, it is a little odd. Let me explain. Our soul is who we are. Our desires our wants and needs. Our character. It is the thing that makes you unique." Ozpin explained. "Our spirit is the force that is created by these things. Our drive to fulfill the desires of our soul, if you will. Does that make sense?"

"Well ... yeah, I believe it does. Essentially my soul created a force to try help me accomplish the things I want right?"

"Precisely, well done Jaune. I am impressed. Yes, it is the force of our soul to accomplish our desires. So the stronger our drive, the more we believe in something or the more we desire something, the stronger our aura. Does that make sense?"

"I think so." Jaune answered.

"So, you have a lot of aura and it is strong. So what does that mean?"

Ozpin asked him.

"It means that my drive to accomplish the desire of my soul is very strong. It means that I am very passionate for what I believe!" Jaune said confidently.

"Exactly. Your passion makes you stronger, harder to defeat. Be proud of your passion. Of your aura. But do not get me wrong. A hunter or huntress is more than their passions. They are warriors, trained and hardened to fight. An enemy with less passion can still be victorious if they have more skill. So it is still important to be diligent in our training."

"I see," Jaune said. Then standing up he declared, "well then no skipping training sessions for me! I can't just rely on my desires to protect those important to me to actually make that happen."

Then he was thinking for a moment. He sat back down and looked at Ozpin. "So then ... how do semblances come into play? What are they to us?"

"That is a good question. Semblances are still a mystery, even to me. But there are some patterns. It seems to me that many semblances are born out of the desire or needs of the soul, like our aura, but deeper, subconscious and circumstantial. Let's take Yang as an example. Her semblance allows her to get stronger the more damage she takes. Why is this?"

"I guess ... that was just how the dice landed?" Jaune answered.

"Maybe so, and many would believe that also. But, I have another idea. Yang's childhood, in truth, was tragic. She was abandoned by her mother, and then She was abandoned again when Ruby's mother was killed. She lost two mother figures. Yang saw her Father defeated by this, and she had to step up and take care of Ruby. And she did. When life got hard, she made herself stronger to overcome and take care of those around her. That is very similar to her semblance. When a fight gets hard, when she gets hurt, her semblance gives her strength to overcome."

"Oh ... wow. I never would have thought that could be the case. So then mine ... mine could have come from my desire not to see another friend die. My desire not to feel the pain of Pyrrha dying again, and to make sure no one else feels that pain also?" Jaune questioned.

"It could be very likely. Plus yours fits your personality. Your semblance siphons your aura into others, recharging theirs. You give of yourself to help and protect others. I believe you would also sacrifice a great deal to keep those close to you safe." Ozpin offered.

"I can only hope that is true." Jaune responded.

"You have a good heart, Jaune."

Jaune, moving past the compliment, asked, "Well, what about something that seems a little more random. Like Nora's semblance. Hers is invulnerability to lightening, and it gives her strength as well."

"Yes, that might be tricky. I heard that she discovered it after being struck by lightening?" Ozpin asked.

"Ha, yeah. Lucky her!"

"Was this after she had met Ren?" Ozpin asked next.

"Yes? What's that got to do with it?" Jaune asked.

"I heard about their story and how they became so close, inseparable really. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yeah, they told us the story while we were trying to get to Haven after we defeated the monster that killed his parents." Jaune answered.

"Well, for a long time, they were all each other had. Together, they survived. They can't even imagine going through anything without each other. So, when Nora was struck by lightening, her soul was faced with the prospect of dying and not only being separated from him, but leaving him alone. So, could it be that in that moment, her soul produced a semblance that would make sure that she would not be separated from Ren?" Ozpin questioned.

"Wow ... that would be crazy." Jaune answered slowly. "I can totally see Nora's soul trying anything to not be separated from Ren. But it's hard to believe that that would be possible."

"It is hard to believe, and it can't be proven. That is why it is just a theory. There are others also that I couldn't really explain. But the connection might be there." Responded Ozpin.

"Well, if semblances are based on the deepest subconscious desires of our souls, then could a semblance ever change?" Jaune asked.

"That, Jaune, is a very good question. I can only guess at it, but I would say, theoretically, yes. Though I have never seen it happen, even in my long life. I believe that may be because people's deepest subconscious desires never really change. The only thing that really changes is how they act on those desires based on if they get fulfilled or not. A desire unfulfilled might lead one to take revenge on that which didn't fulfill it. Their desire's didn't change, but their actions did," Ozpin answered.

"I guess that makes sense," Jaune shrugged. "I guess it would take a very dramatic event to make someone's soul to change what it wants."

"It would indeed," Ozpin agreed.

"You know ... I know I'm talking to you, Ozpin, but ... can I just say it is weird hearing all of this from someone younger then me. No offense to you Oscar," Jaune said laughing, scratching the back of his head.

Oscars body glowed green a second, and when he spoke next it wasn't Ozpin speaking any more but Oscar. "Trust me ... it is even weirder for me. All this information is in my head, but I don't know it?"

"I can't imagine, man. But hey ... I really appreciate you letting me pick your brain ... Or Ozpins ... or ... you know." Said Jaune awkwardly.

"No worries, I was curious myself. It seems we might be able to know someone more if we pay attention to their aura and semblance, huh?" Oscar responded.

"I guess so," Jaune said.

Then from the kitchen they heard Ruby call everyone into dinner.

"Let's go, I heard Ruby was making ramen" Oscar said.

"Yeah, let's go," Jaune said with a smile. "Or else Nora won't leave any for us!"

And they both ran out to join the others.


End file.
